This invention relates to new and useful improvements in methods and apparatus for rolling coins into cylinders containing a predetermined number of coins depending upon the denomination thereof.
For example, it is conventional in Canada to roll coins of a one cent denomination in rolls of fifty, five cent denomination in rolls of forty, ten cent denomination in rolls of fifty, and twenty-five cent denomination in rolls of forty all of which can be fitted to a conventional substantially rectangular coin wrapper made of paper or plastic.
While counting devices exist to count off the various denominations in the desired numbers mentioned above, it is then necessary to grasp the roll of coins and remove it from the measuring device, place it upon the coin wrapper and then manipulate the wrapper around the roll and roll up the predetermined number of coins into a relatively tight roll.
While it is not so difficult to manipulate a roll of forty quarters, it can be extremely difficult to manipulate a roll of fifty pennies or fifty dimes due to the relative long length of such a roll of loose coins compared to the diameter thereof.
It requires considerable dexterity in order to roll coins with any speed and in any event it is a time consuming and boring experience for the operators.
The present device overcomes disadvantages inherent with conventional measuring and rolling of coins by firstly providing a semi-circular trough having closed ends and having a diameter or arc or curvature similar to that of the coins being stacked therein with the closed ends of the trough limiting the number of coins to a predetermined amount depending upon the denomination thereof.
This makes it relatively easy to stack the coins in the trough and when the trough is full, the required number of coins is present.
Rather than removing the coins from the trough, it is desirable that the entire combination of trough and coins is then rolled in a conventional coin wrapper readily and easily with the closed ends of the trough holding the coins in place rather than the fingers of the operator during the rolling operation. However the coins may be removed from the trough and easily placed in position on a coin wrapper.
One aspect of the invention is to provide a reusable coin holder and automatic quantity selection device comprising an arcuately curved cross section trough and a vertical wall at each end of the said trough.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide a method of counting and rolling coins comprising the steps of filling a substantially semi-circular cross-sectional closed ended trough with coins of the same denomination, from one end to the other, thereby measuring a predetermined number of said coins, placing said trough transversely on a coin wrapper and spaced inwardly from one end thereof, folding said one end partially around said trough, and rolling the trough of coins within said wrapper until fully enclosed therein and then tucking the side ends of said wrapper inwardly against the closed ends of said trough.
A still further advantage of the invention is to provide a relatively simple counting and stacking trough which is reusable and which can be made either of stiff card or relatively thin plastic.
A still further advantage of the invention is to provide a device of a character herewithin described which is simple in construction, economical in manufacture and otherwise well suited to the purpose for which it is designed.
With the foregoing in view, and other advantages as will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates as this specification proceeds, the invention is herein described by reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, which includes a description of the best mode known to the applicant and of the preferred typical embodiment of the principles of the present invention, in which: